Ladybugs and Earthworms
by SarissaDiablo
Summary: Sephiroth is scared of ladybugs, Zack is scared of worms, and it goes downhill from there for Cloud - somewhat in a good way. Mature, yaoi, sex. Wolfish Ways II. Edited 8/20/11


***~Disclaimers in profile. **

**~Warnings - yaoi, explicit sex, bondage**

* * *

"He's got a mission coming up in a few weeks," Zack gasped out, deftly twisting his sword to stop the oncoming one of Cloud. The blond grunted when they met and danced away, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"How long is he going to be gone this time?" he whined, not caring he sounded like a brat. Sephiroth always had to leave just when things were getting good. It had only been a couple months since the two had become official, Cloud having moved into Sephiroth's apartment a few weeks ago. Hell, it had only been two weeks since he had been back from the last mission, and then all the shit with his wolf had started. The one who was peacefully sleeping in their apartment, nothing like the evil creature that Sephiroth painted her out to be. That was another battle he had won against his lover, but he wouldn't be able to win the argument for Sephiroth to say no to the mission, and stay here with him. Zack shrugged, pulling a piece of cloth out of his belt and wiping his own face before putting it back.

"Dunno," he muttered, rolling his shoulders. He brought his blade back up, and Cloud did as well. They continued to spar even as they talked. "It's only supposed to take a couple days. You know, the get in get out kind." Cloud snarled silently. Those were the ones that always ended up taking the longest.

"Yea right. Things are never that easy when Sephiroth gets involved," he growled out, blocking an underhanded swing, and countering swiftly. Zack laughed, dodging out of the way of Cloud's swift attacks. The blond may not have the power, but damn he was fast.

"You know Seph though," he said with a grin. "He's not scared of anything, so he'll be able to handle whatever comes his way." Cloud rolled his eyes, then narrowed them as he felt the leather grip of the sword beginning to get slippery.

"I wish he was scared of something. It would make him, more…" Cloud fought for a word that wouldn't be mean, even as he fought against Zack.

"Human?" the black haired man supplied, and Cloud winced. It was the word he was thinking, but hadn't been able to say. The blond could only nod, then sigh when Zack came at him with new force and energy. They didn't talk after that. His exams for SOLDIER were coming up in a few weeks, so he needed all the training he could get.

Cloud and Zack, upon entering the Generals office after a few hours of sparring, stopped dead in their tracks, open mouthed and staring. Their silver haired General was standing on his chair, a look of complete and utter disgust and fear on his face. As soon as the door opened, Sephiroth glanced at them, and pointed to a small bug that was flying around the room, smacking into any light it could get to.

"Kill it!" he commanded, making the other two blink. Curious, because neither of them had ever seen the General act like this, Cloud was the first to grab the bug, his jaw dropping open when he saw the spotted ladybug resting peacefully on his palm. His lips twitched, but a quick glance at Sephiroth told him it would be a very unwise thing to start laughing at the moment. Zack however, was not that smart. At seeing the bug that Cloud had caught, he stared at Sephiroth a moment in shock, before he grinned broadly, and began to snicker. His face full of embarrassment and anger, Sephiroth stepped off the chair, needlessly straightening his jacket.

"A ladybug, Seph?" Zack managed to get out, and it was then that Cloud lost it too. It was just too priceless an opportunity to see the ever calm and cool General lose it over a bug. He had hoped that his lover would be scared of something, but a ladybug? Oddly enough, the fact that it was something so small and harmless, erased any doubt about his lover being human. Sephiroth tilted his head up arrogantly, his trademark sneer coming out even as his blush went up a notch.

"Do you know how disgusting and vile those things are?" he said in a defensive voice, ignoring them when they only laughed harder, the two now clutching their stomachs as tears streamed down their faces. "They have this nasty yellow stuff that smells horrible come out of them." He shuddered, glaring at the spotted bug still crawling around on Cloud's hand. The two finally managed to contain their mirth, but their lips still twitched as they snapped to attention, saluting their commanding officer.

"Yes, you're absolutely right, General Sir," Zack managed in a choked whisper, small bursts of laughter still escaping.

"So sorry, General Sir. We will make sure that the bug is properly punished," Cloud said, his words strangled with the repressed laughter. Sephiroth only scowled at them as Zack took the ladybug from Cloud, giving the blond a wicked smile.

"Maybe we should make it clean the cadet bathrooms?" Zack said with deadly seriousness, and Cloud sobered as well.

"Absolutely. Though I don't think its proper punishment for scaring our General."

"Oh you're so right. We could give it over to Tseng, and he could torture it until it learned the errors of its way." They both pointedly ignored the fuming General, their eyes dancing with mischief at the blatantly uncomfortable man.

"I got it!" Cloud said loudly, smacking his fist into the palm of his other hand. "We'll make it go one on one against Sephiroth, so he can beat it to a pulp." His voice cracked on the last word, the mock solemn expression breaking into pieces as he fought down his laughter.

"This is not funny, Cadet Strife," Sephiroth ground out between clenched teeth, and Cloud only raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I happen to find it hilarious, General," he shot back, making Sephiroth sigh and glare once again at the bug that was making its way up Zack's finger. His eyes widened as the little thing opened it wings, and he pressed himself to the wall behind his chair when it took off.

"Don't let it come near me!" he yelled, and Zack caught it again with one swift movement, his eyes turning slightly concerned at the fear on Sephiroth's face. He was utterly, and truly scared of the small insect. His violet eyes turned calculating though, filling with the light of mischief that the other two knew all to well.

"Seph, are you really afraid of a ladybug?" Zack asked, astonished when the General shuddered, glaring daggers at the crawling insect.

"Of course not! I just find them disgusting!" he retorted, and actually _squeaked_ in fright when Zack lunged at him, the hand with the ladybug outstretched. Cloud found himself on the floor, howling with laughter when Sephiroth stumbled over the chair, landing hard on his ass. The General scrambled to his feet, backing away with a hate-filled glare, as Zack kept advancing towards him. They both knew they were going to be in serious shit when this was all over, but oh, this was too damn good.

"C'mon Sexy," Zack whined, his eyes filled with an evil light. "It only wants to be friends."

"Zackary Fair, if you come one step closer, I swear…" Sephiroth growled out, but went skidding to the side as Zack took another step closer, almost touching the General with the bug.

"You'll do what?" he countered, snickering. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, but he never took them off the offending insect.

"I'll destroy you," Sephiroth said, his voice deadly cold. The threat was ruined completely though when Zack took off running at him, and he bolted through the door. Even as he watched his lover and best friend make a mad dash down the hallway, Sephiroth yelling obscenities that neither of them knew he knew, Cloud couldn't find the energy to chase after them. He was to busy laughing. He knew he would have to make it up to his silver haired lover, but he would let Sephiroth take out his frustration on Zack first. He didn't feel like being broken and bloody for his exams.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

An hour later, as Cloud was relaxing underneath a tree with Jaz in the outskirts of the enclosed training ground on the Plate, she perked up her ears a moment before a yell of triumph rang out over the grounds. Opening his eyes and blinking into the sunset, Cloud's jaw dropped open when Zack came hurtling over the fence, causing Jaz to jump up and speed towards him with her tail flying. Before the man even made it halfway across, Sephiroth followed over the fence, landing at the same moment the wolf jumped on Zack, effectively pinning him to the ground. With a twitch of his lips, Cloud raised his fingers and whistled. Jaz immediately ran back over to him, and lay down at his side as he watched with amusement the scene unfolding before him. He hadn't seen or heard a damn thing about the two of them since they had ran from Sephiroth's office, and that was when he decided to get some training in with the wolf. Now his lover was advancing towards Zack, the 1st crab walking as fast as he could backwards, stammering out apologies. Cloud drew his knees up to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them, both he and the wolf looking forward to watching Sephiroth exact his revenge.

"I would pray, Zackary," Sephiroth purred, as he advanced methodically towards the prone man, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists. His eyes glittered dangerously, and Cloud actually started to become nervous for his friend. He knew most not everyone liked being scared, and when you scare the General of ShinRa's armies…well, he had a reason for being nervous.

"I'm sorry Seph, I really, really am," Zack pleaded, even as he continued to back away, licking his lips, glancing towards Cloud pleadingly. He eeped in surprise when he hit the fence and cowered there, staring up at Sephiroth with wide eyes.

"You chased me around this damn place for an hour," he growled out, and even from the 20 or so feet away, Cloud could hear Zack swallow hard. "I don't think 'I'm sorry' is going to cut it right now."

"Sweetie," Cloud said quietly, but he knew Sephiroth would hear. Indeed, his lover looked over, and it was Cloud's turn to swallow. Sephiroth pupils were narrowed into slits, and the mako in his system was burning brightly in his eyes. He wasn't doing Zack any favors with what he was going to suggest, but it was better then being beaten to death. "Zack is scared of worms." His lovers eyes turned calculating as he looked back to Zack, who was glaring murder at Cloud.

"How scared?" he asked, making Cloud smirk.

"As scared as he is of water," he said, shrugging. It was common knowledge that Zack was deathly afraid of water. To the point that he refused to even get in the shallow end of a pool. Not many people knew about the worms, or, of all things, the sunflower. With a small smile Sephiroth nodded, and walked out of the training field, disappearing into the building. Cloud watched Zack shakily get to his feet, and couldn't hold back the smirk when Zack began walking towards him, his face thunderous. Jaz sensed it though and stood, putting herself between Cloud and Zack, growling as she flattened her ears to her skull. Zack stopped, looking at the wolf with apprehension, before sighing. He seemed to deflate and Jaz sat back down, panting and wagging her tail.

"So you're not going to kill me?" Cloud asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Not now," came the growled reply, and Zack followed Sephiroth into the building. Cloud buried his face in his hands, sighing. Jaz licking his hands, whining softly. Absently, he began to scratch behind her ears.

"I do not want to be here for the next couple days," he muttered.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Cloud slept on the couch that night, along with the wolf, and the night after that. Sephiroth was utterly polite and cordial to the both of them, and it only made the two even more nervous. On the morning of the third day, they found out what Sephiroth had been planning. Cloud was in class, when he heard a scream. He glanced up in time to see his best friend running down the hallway in panic, with a maniacally laughing Sephiroth chasing after him, a small bucket in one hand. He found out later, that there were the big, thick earthworms in the bucket, and his lover had covered Zack's desk in them as well. Everyone stared out the door for a moment, and as one, they turned to Cloud. He snapped his mouth shut with an audible click, and turned back to his work, the class following suit. It had become a common sight, seeing their General chasing after his Lieutenant.

He exited his last class, apprehensive about going to his apartment, even though he knew he needed to take the wolf out so she could go to the bathroom. Upon entering and throwing his books down, he whistled, but no fluffy ball of fur came flying towards him. Frowning, he looked in the kitchen, because she liked to lay against the fridge, for some odd reason. Not there. She also wasn't in the dining room underneath the table, or in the living room, sprawled out on the couch. Still frowning, he was looking deeper into the apartment when he opened the bedroom door, managing to hold back a scream when his wrist was grabbed, and he was dragged into the room.

The door was slammed behind him and he was thrown onto the bed, only managing to catch a glimpse of silver hair before he was quickly trussed up. He was blindfolded, face pressed into the bed before he was flipped over. His wrists were tied together, and then his ankles tied to his wrists. Even as he was yelling, arousal and fear mixing in his bloodstream, Sephiroth gagged him, and then put, what he assumed was, his collar around his neck. Then he felt it tighten around his throat, swallowing reflectively as something was looped through the ring, and then tied to the knot around his wrists and ankles. Another length of what he assumed was rope was looped around his waist. Something cold was attached, and with a jerk, he was airborne. He struggled for a moment, gasping in shocked pain when a hand connected hard with his ass.

"Nod if you can hear me," Sephiroth purred in his ear, and he twitched in surprise. Trying to calm his breathing, he nodded. "Good. You do not struggle. You do not argue. You will do everything I say. If you agree, I will unhook your ankles." Cloud nodded, already feeling the strain the hanging position was having on the awkward position it forced his hips into. True to his word, Sephiroth managed to free his feet while he still hung, suspended from the ropes around his wrists and waist. He growled softly through the gag, experimentally twisting around as he tried to get free. He gasped as Sephiroth pinched his nipples hard through his shirt, falling still as the pain went straight down his body and to his groin, making it twitch and begin to grow hard. Gasping for breath, he didn't try to move as he felt Sephiroth move away, straining his ears to try and keep track of where his lover was moving. He knew it was futile though. It was General Sephiroth, after all.

He trembled as a cool blade was pressed to his neck, sliding down his exposed skin tormentingly slow, and he twitched when the first button of his shirt was cut away. Sephiroth hummed softly, and Cloud moaned quietly when he felt lips begin to nip at his now exposed collarbone.

"Mmm, how clumsy of me. I broke your shirt." The words were said against his skin, making him shiver in pleasure at the gentle vibrations. "I guess there's no point in keeping it then, hmm?" With a few quick swipes, his shirt was cut from his body, and his pants quickly followed. He hung there naked, panting for breath through the silk gag. Moist air passed over his erection, and he groaned and arched his back as Sephiroth quickly flicked out his tongue, barely touching it to the tip.

"Are you going to scare me again, my love?" he purred dangerously, making Cloud shake his head vehemently. "That's good. That's very good." He was engulfed in his hot mouth, making him moan again, and helplessly clench his hands into fists. Sephiroth moved his mouth slowly up and down, grabbing Cloud's hips and keeping him immobile as the blonde groaned in frustrated pleasure. Suddenly, the warm mouth was gone, and he was falling onto the bed, where he lay quivering. He blinked as the blindfold was taken gently from his eyes, and the remaining bonds were removed as well. He looked up with wide eyes at his lover, licking his lips nervously at the predatory stare. Reflectively catching the bottle of lube that was thrown at him, he lay completely still, waiting for his next command. Purring, Sephiroth stretched out next to him, and Cloud couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the perfect porcelain skin. Almost instinctively, he leaned over, gently placing kisses over the strong chest, shivering when the purring increased, and Sephiroth threaded his strong fingers through the blonds' hair. He gasped as Sephiroth grabbed a handful, pulling his head back at an awkward angle, forcing him to look up with parted lips.

"I want you to prepare yourself for me," Sephiroth whispered, lowering his lips to Cloud's and barely touching them together, earning a soft noise in return. Cloud gasped again when he was thrown contemptuously across the bed, rolling to a stop at the edge. His face burning with excitement and embarrassment, he crawled back over and lay on his back, bringing one leg to his chest, and exposing himself completely to Sephiroth's devouring eyes. Swallowing, he opened the bottle and slicked two of his fingers, and began pressing them into himself. His back arched as he hissed in pleasure, all embarrassment gone as Sephiroth shifted until he was between his legs, resting the side of his head on Cloud's thigh, idly running his fingertips over the silky skin. Cloud began whimpering as he started using a third finger, the burn of stretching himself vague in the back of his mind. Sephiroth began to kiss his leg, murmuring hot words of encouragement, as Cloud floated in a sensual haze. Without quite realizing how it happened, he found himself straddling Sephiroth's hips, the man already poised to enter him.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you," Sephiroth whispered harshly, his pupils dilated as he stared up at his lover, who had his head thrown back, trying his damndest to impale himself. Cloud was brought back slightly to himself, and smirked down at Sephiroth, leaning down to gently nibble the man's ear, whispering hot into it.

"I want you to fuck me."

Groaning softly, Sephiroth let Cloud slide down, taking him all the way to the hilt, with only a gasp and a small wince of pain. He knew Cloud liked it to hurt slightly in the beginning, something about reminding him that is was real, and he wasn't going to argue. To be inside his lover when he was still so very tight and hot, he wasn't going to complain when it was something they both liked so much. He watched, and felt, as Cloud slowly relaxed around him, his body beginning to rock up and down in a slow rhythm. Rising up, Cloud splayed his hands across Sephiroth's chest for balance, his eyes closed as he tilted his head back, moaning softly. He loved the feeling of being filled, even the burn that went with it. He knew this wouldn't take long when Sephiroth put his hands lightly on his hips, digging his fingers in. Cloud smirked slightly as he brought his head back down, burning blue locking with glittering emerald.

"Do whatever you want to me," Cloud whispered, following it with a moan that rocked his body back, Sephiroth lifting his hips and driving in once. Gasping, Cloud leaned down, and in a breathy voice, he spoke directly into Sephiroth's ear. "Master."

Sephiroth shut his eyes tightly at the soft spoken word, not missing the underlying challenge. Smirking slightly, he drew Cloud down until their upper bodies were pressed together, and wrapped one arm around Cloud's shoulders, pressing his other hand to his lower back to hold him in place. Without warning, he began to thrust hard and fast, making Cloud bite into his shoulder, the effort barely muting the scream that his movement elicited. Sephiroth growled softly, the pain from the bite, and Cloud's nails in his upper arms, spurring him to move faster and deeper. Cloud didn't bother to hold back the screams as Sephiroth continued with his well aimed thrusts, sending stars bursting across his vision with each movement. Combined with the slight torture from earlier, the friction against his erection from their stomachs, it wasn't to long before he was moaning Sephiroth's name.

"Please, Seph, please, please," he hissed out, each word ending in a soft groan.

"Please what?" Sephiroth panted, beginning to lose his rhythm as Cloud trembled against him, and he knew the blond was very close to orgasm.

"Please let me come," Cloud whispered, and Sephiroth slammed into him, staying there for a moment as Cloud screamed again, his back arching hard as he twitched. Gently, Sephiroth reached up, and brought the sweaty blonds' lips down to his, before lightly running his tongue up the shell of his ear.

"Come for me," Sephiroth hissed into his ear, as he started thrusting again. Obeying, Cloud bit hard enough into his neck to draw blood, causing the General to arch his own back, his own orgasm flowing through him as gasped softly, eyes squeezing closed.

As they both relaxed slowly into the softness of the bed, Sephiroth easing himself out of Cloud, he sighed as he looked down and saw a faint blush of pink. Reaching over to the nightstand, he pulled out a Cure they had stashed there for just this sort of occasion. Rolling onto his side, he flung his sweat-damp hair out of the way, and cast the spell. Cloud shivered once then gave his lover a sleepy smile, followed by a yawn. Smiling slightly, Sephiroth picked up his small lover, and walked them both into the bathroom. Luckily for them, they wouldn't have to change the sheets this time.

A short time later, they were both clean and wrapped around each other under the covers. On the verge of sleep, Sephiroth was surprised when Cloud spoke.

"Why ladybugs?" he asked quietly, and Sephiroth sighed, opening his eyes to slits so he could see the blue eyes that were staring at him curiously.

"It's the spots," he said slowly, wondering if he could explain without revealing to much of his past. Cloud already knew much of it, but not all. No where close to all. "I had an instructor when I was younger. A genius yes, but completely insane. He would come to work every day without a shirt, and covering his upper body were tattoos of red and black spots."

"What did he do that would make you terrified of ladybugs, because of their spots?" Cloud asked, and Sephiroth could feel himself growing colder, drawing away emotionally. He didn't want that when Cloud was concerned. Instead, he forced himself to relax again, shoving the horrible memories that the simple explanation brought up, and kissed Cloud on his forehead.

"Your to insightful for your own good," he mumbled. "Go to sleep. Your exams are coming up, and you need all the rest you can get." Cloud lay there for awhile longer, listening to his lover breathe deeply in sleep. He knew that eventually he would learn of the truth with the ladybugs, so he was content for now with closing his eyes, and letting himself go to sleep. He didn't tell Sephiroth the next morning about the nightmares, where unimaginably horrible things happened to his silver haired lover, all involving red and black spots. Waking up with a yawn, he knew he was never going to look at ladybugs the same way again.

Damn spotted insects.


End file.
